ONE SHOT Elevator Tricks
by WKD.Blue
Summary: Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Kai get bored and decide to play elevator tricks on people. WARNING CONTAINS 3 MILD SWEAR WORDS.


Elevator 

**4 Russians entered a hotel, their main purpose wasn't because they were staying their for a night, no, the mission was simple, they were bored with nothing better to do then annoy other society members. **

**In the hotel lobby all 4 males scanned around looking for the victim. **

**Ding.**

**Bingo!**

**They found it.**

**Claustrophobically small, box shaped, made of metal and transported people efficiently between floors of the hotel, you guessed it, an elevator or lift as some people might like to call them. **

**Now they had discovered what they were searching for it was time to decide the fate of each individual. Frosty the snowman nodded to the direction of some seats in the far corner, the 4 males sat, about to discuss 'the plan' **

"**The person who does the least bizarre act, buys the drinks," announced the captain **

"**This is ridiculous," objected Mr. Stubborn coldly **

"**Got a better idea, Kai?" added the falcon dragging the noun in a monotone **

"**This isn't the time or place to argue," told Mr. Big in a stern but quite audio wave **

"**Fine," huffed both males crossing their arms **

"**Who's going first?" queried the devil foolishly **

**The three latter eyes pounced on the unsuspected pup.**

"**Guess that's me then," answered Mr. Icicle**

"**No shit Sherlock," spat the slate haired teen still enraged at such a stupid idea **

"**Your idea Tala," reminded Mr. Sarcastic smugly **

**Casually they waltzed over to the elevator and waited for the doors to slide open. Imagine the scene, 4 acclaimed Russian beybladers, all with a psychotic disorder and renown for their ruthlessness, no way could it look more suspicious if they tried.**

**Luckily nobody occupied the elevator as they all stepped in taking up positions in all four corners facing one another and anticipating the elevator to move any minute, within a second, it did. **

**The red headed captain peered at the flashing button. 'Restaurant, Floor 9' was the name of the twinkling light as he smirked evilly towards his comrades. He moved to stand directly in the middle so people could crowd round him, if they dared. **

**Ding, Floor 9, the noise of the operated system on the lift announced. **

**Let the games begin. **

**Within milliseconds women and men shuffled into the elevator. Silence filled the small space before being shattered.**

**Turning slightly Tala addressed the gentleman standing to his left. "Wouldn't it be great if the elevator were to plummet to the floor, what do you think will happen?"**

**The atmosphere changed drastically from being calm and relaxed to tense and rigid. **

**Two team mates fought the erg to burst into laughter while the other bowed his head with a smirk. Tala on the other hand continued his torment. He produced from his pocket a leaflet and pretended it had something else inscribed on it. **

"**What to do when the elevator cables break," he read "Ten tips to keep your body in one piece." The elevator started to move "Bombs away," **

**Ding. Ground Floor. **

**The occupants of the lift bar 4 teenagers seemed in a slight panic as they scurried out. **

**Rumbling of the elevator doors were the only sound emitted until they had fully shut the broad shoulder and smaller blader fell on the floor in uncontrollable laughter.**

"**Beat that," challenged Tala with a smirk ear to ear **

"**Me next, me next," insisted Bryan switching places with his captain. **

**Ding. 10th**** Floor **

**Entering the elevator was a large woman with a hand bag slung over her shoulder. Now this woman looked as if she could break every bone in your body if you made her angry, which is exactly what Bryan found out., give him his due thought he had the courage of a lion. **

**The elevator started to move vertically. A pause. **

"**I really need a piss, may I use your bag?" asked the teen as innocently as he could**

**No reply. A frown plastered across the devious male. Ding 12****th**** Floor. **

**WHACK!! **

**The woman had swung the bag and hit the unsuspected falcon on the back off the head as she exited the lift. Bouts of laughter echoed along the elevator shaft once the doors had closed. **

"**What did she have in that bag? Bricks?" complained the silver haired guy rubbing his head. **

**Ding 11****th**** Floor. The whale's turn. **

**Somewhere along the journey of ups and downs the broad shouldered blader acquired a fire extinguisher. The doors opened and Spencer aimed the fire extinguisher towards the male, female and two small children. The children screeched taking safety positions behind their parents, the father shot a glare while the mother let out a gasp covering her mouth with a hand. They had thought Spencer was going to set the extinguisher off on them. **

"**Extinguisher safety check, all cleared," informed Spencer trying not to laugh **

"**Teenagers," growled the father as he left the elevator as the mother hurried her brood out. **

"**Did you see the look on their faces," laughed Bryan clenching his stomach **

**6 eyes turned to Kai. **

"**Forget it, I'm not doing it," told Kai as he walked out the elevator **

"**You have to pay for the drinks then, Kai," stated Tala abruptly **

"**I was going to anyway, dumbass," informed the youngest teen**

"**WHAT!" shrilled Bryan and Spencer unbelievingly **

"**You should of just asked instead of making yourself look like fools," smirked Kai **

**It was clear Kai had won from the beginning and being entertained by his idiotic team mates. **


End file.
